Zinc binding protein (ZnBP) is being investigated in rat liver. ZnBP synthesis has been found to be influenced by dietary zinc levels. The catabolism of ZnBP is being investigated by double label Zn65 and S35 liquid scintillation counting. The relationship of ZnBP to zinc absorption and hepatic zinc uptake is being investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Richards, M.P. and R.J. Cousins. Mammalian Zinc Homeostasis: Requirement for RNA and Metallothionein Synthesis. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 64:1215-1223 (1975).